There is an ever-increasing demand for new means for conveying visual information. In particular, the advertising industry continuously seeks to make use of more and more communicative media to convey visual information. Advertisers use not only traditional communicative media such as newspapers, magazines, billboards and television, but also the internet, the sides of buses and taxis, disposable cups, beverages, t-shirts, walls and floor space. Virtually any surface that can be effectively used to present information in a visual form is used to advertise.
Provided a suitable medium, such as that provided by the present invention, many moving surfaces can be utilized to convey non-advertising information such as news, tourist information and directions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for displaying images and other visual information on moving surfaces, such as those on escalators, moving sidewalks, rotating signs, billboards, baggage carousels and the like.